rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
Entrance Zone
The Entrance Zone is one of four zones within the facility and is often one of the most important areas later in Containment Breach rounds and early in Council Rescue rounds. It has no containment chambers and is primarly composed of offices and workspaces. You can recognize the Entrance Zone by its walls, which all have orange (or green) stripes. Spawning The only players that spawn within the Entrance Zone are guards, which spawn in the Entrance Zone Armory. Guards will spawn with an L3/L4 Keycard, a random primary and secondary, a random grenade, and if they are a commander/leiutenant, a medkit. While they do not spawn in the Entrance Zone, reinforcements/Chaos Insurgency (if they spawn) will have to enter the facility through either Gate A or Gate B. Gate B has a longer route into and through the Entrance Zone, but Gate A players have to walk/sprint faster to get to the elevator once they spawn. Items The Entrance Zone only spawns items in two locations: *A random grenade on the bench near the restrooms *Many weapons in the Entrance Zone Armory Rooms There are several rooms in the EZ, located along a few convenient straight paths. Entrance Zone Armory A large room that requires a L3 Keycard to open, and is located below most other rooms. It contains six random primaries, two random secondaries, six medkits/SCP-500-D instances, six random grenades, and several dozen ammo boxes. The room is highly useful, but most other teams will use it too so be careful. Medbay Despite being called the ''MED''bay, there are absolutely no medical items here of any kind. In fact, no items spawn in the Medbay. It requires a L2 Keycard and is only useful as a hiding spot. Restrooms A wonderful place to deal some SCP-4193 by dado. The restrooms are basically like the medbay, only useable as a hiding spot. Problem is: some people actually check these, aided by the fact that there's no stupid keycard door. Tesla Gate The EZ Tesla Gate Hallway is a great piece of history, known for killing at least one laggy or noobish MTF every Council Rescue round. It also serves as an alert for those guarding Gate B. Remember kiddos: don't play with electricity. Gate A Hallway I don't know what to call it. It's that one walk-space right before Gate A with all the computers next to it. SCPs often camp here for thirty seconds before realizing Gate B is much more likely to be open. Map Hallway A hallway perpendicular to the other hallways, it has achieved its name for... having a map of the facility. (Wow, much original, such naming.) Anyways, it also contains a small stairway to an inaccessible conference room. This can be used as a hiding space, but it seems every SCP knows where it is, so watch out. Locked Rooms I only mention these because several people seem to think they can still be opened. They can't. It is impossible to access the offices of Awesome, Ford, and the guy who's name I can't remember. There is no longer a code to open the offices. Tactics *If you spawn as Chaos Insurgency, DON'T CHAT UNLESS YOU'RE USING THE "/TEAM" FUNCTION. If you chat normally, security will proceed to termina- I mean, evict you from the premises. Instead, use /team to chat with your partner(s), enter the facility carefully, and kill the guards and/or raid the armory *If you spawn as an SCP, it's probably best if you use the longer path in Heavy and enter the EZ via the further checkpoint. After this, check whether some stupid insurgency member opened the gate. If not, head over to Gate B and check whether a stupid commander left it open. If not, you still might kill a few waiting staff *Be always on your guard in the Entrance Zone. Many factions lurk here, and most are not friendly *If you don't have good items, look around. Someone may have gotten taken down and dropped their stuff. Warning: their killer might still be on the loose... Trivia *Security were used to spawn randomly in Entrance Zone. Spawning in armory was suggested by MisterMax228_New *There is a Gate C, although it's hard to reach and located by SCP-055's chamber in the antimemetics zone